future diary
by nyaneenia
Summary: Akashi seijuro dan Mayuzumi chihiro, 17 tahun, siswa Rakuzan High. Memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depan, yang kini berhadapan dengan kematian di setiap sudut kehidupan. AU, death chara soon, (2 diaries: Couch, Ninth and Fourth)
1. 1 diary: Introduction

**Summary:** Akashi seijuro, 17 tahun, siswa Rakuzan High. Memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depan karena Deus –dewa ruang dan waktu. Begitupula dengan Mayuzumi, 17 tahun /AU, Death chara, soon/.

 **Warning** : standard warning always applied, **Mirai Nikki- universe** , with soo many improve I though. **No basket, no yaoi, no pair**.May contain bahasa campuran inside. **Death character** and **Psycho!chara**.Sedikit humor. Sedikit.

 **Disclaimer** : all character belongs to the owner, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. also the cover, belongs to the owner.

 **Author notes** : yang tulisannya ( _begini_ ), alias dikasih kurung dan italic, berarti catatan masa depannya. Mungkin biar lebih mudah kalian nonton mirai nikki dulu- atau liat-liat infonya biar lebih enak.

Khusus di ff gaje ini, Mayuzumi isn't Akashi's senior. I put Mayuzumi one class with Akashi. They both are second grade in Rakuzan high. Jadi, nyanee buat Akashi panggil Mayu pake-kun, bukan-san.

Btw, mata belang mas Akashi diilangin dulu jauh-jauh. Yang kita pakai si mas oreshi.

.

.

Suara 'klak'- 'klak' dari bidak yang bertabrakan kecil dengan papannya berbunyi nyaring. Kini Akashi seijuuro, sedang menghabiskan waktu sorenya di kelas. Sebenarnya, ada kegiatan lain yang harus diikutinya. Tapi, masa bodoh lah. Ia tak begitu memikirkan lagi hal itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus ia kejar. Menyangkut masa lalunya, masa sekarang, dan masa depannya.

Akashi dapat merasakan ponsel dalam saku almamaternya bergetar. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan membuka aplikasi memo.

 _(26 juni 2015, 15.45_

 _Mayuzumi-kun masuk kedalam kelas.)_

SREEK

"Mayuzumi-kun. _Doushita no_?" ucap Akashi ketika mendengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser. Ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas panjang Mayuzumi.

"Sudah kutakan berapa kali, Akashi. Jangan terlalu sering memakai catatanmu. Kau lupa? Dengan itu _pemilik_ lain akan mudah mendapatkan mu." pemuda bersurai kelabu itu mendekati Akashi. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau itu absolute dan bisa membaca masa depan. Sebenarnya catatan itu tidak begitu berguna untukmu, 'kan?"

Oreshi mendengus. Langka sekali. "Itu untuk diriku yang _satunya_ lagi, kau tahu."

"Ya ya," Mayuzumi mengerlingkan matanya dan menarik kursi disebelah Akashi. Ia mengeluarkan novelnya.

Akashi mendekatkan papan shogi-nya kedekat Mayuzumi. "Mau melawanku?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak, aku sibuk." ia kembali menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau kelihatan kurang baik. Ada masalah?" Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kita harus mencari sepuluh _pemilik_ lain. Semoga saja mereka semua berada di Jepang."

"Jelas jelas mereka menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

Ia mengerlingkan matanya. "Kupikir, disetiap indra pendengaran _pemilik_ dipasang alat yang dapat menterjemahkan bahasa _nya_ kedalam bahasa yang kita mengerti, begitu." Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanggapan dan bermain shogi solo. Mayuzumi mendelik.

"Akashi,"

"Ada apa Mayuzumi-kun?"

"Kita bisa berteman karena Deus ya?"

.

.

Future diary

.

.

Akashi gemar sekali menulis apa yang ia lihat. Mulai dari pelajaran hari ini, kegiatannya sepulang sekolah, keadaan teman- temannya dikelas, dan berbagai hal yang kelewat sepele lainnya. Semua itu ia tuang berbentuk ketikan di ponsel flipnya.

Akashi juga mempersempit pergaulan dengan teman- temannya. Bisa saja ia memiliki banyak pa- ralat, sahabat maksudnya- jika ia lebih terbuka. Banyak perempuan yang telah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, namun semuanya ia tolak dengan halus; "Maaf kita temenan aja. Aku gamau pacaran." Klise abis.

Teman yang ia punya juga Cuma dua; Mayuzumi dan _dia_.

Ia ingat, pada hari itu dimana semua kehidupan normalnya berubah ketika _dia_ membuat sebuah permainan konyol.

Dimulai dari kebiasaannya yang susah dihilangkan, yaitu bermain shogi di sekolah-bahkan hingga larut dikelas, entah kenapa ia merasa alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih. Kadang ia merasa ditengah permainan solonya- ia melihat ruang kelasnya berubah menjadi _ballroom_ serba ungu- dengan seorang- lebih tepatnya _sesuatu_ yang besar dan juga aneh duduk di singgasana yang terletak ditengah.

"Mungkin kau merasa asing melihatku. Jangan takut, aku tentunya tak bermaksud jahat. Namaku Deus, dewa yang menguasai ruang dan waktu di seluruh dunia ini."

Waktu itu Akashi bergidik mendengar penjelasan _creature_ tersebut yang mengaku sebagai dewa. Akashi hanya dapat memasang tampang cengo. Akashi tidak tahu jika tampang dewa ruang dan waktu seperti ini- bukannya menjelekan. Hanya saja ia kaget.

Lagipula setahunya tidak mudah memasuki dimensi para dewa. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau ruanganya sekeren ini- hey bayangkan saja disini ada beberapa patung Yunani yang terpahat indah, lukisan- lukisan kaca, dan dari bawah Akashi menyimpulkan atapnya merupakan kubah yang luas dan juga mewah.

Eh tidak juga deh. Wajar dia dewa.

"Jadi ada apa, Deus? Kau memanggilku?"

"Seijuro-kun, dari perhitunganku, ini sudah menjadi pertemuan kita ke-66." ujar Deus hari itu sembari menyibukan diri dengan mesin ketik raksasa. Dalam hati Akashi sedikit heran karena Deus main panggil nama kecil. Dengan sufiks –kun pula, bukan –san.

"Begitukah? Memangnya kenapa kalau ini sudah menjadi pertemuan kita yang ke-66?"

Dengan sekali sapuan tangan, Deus menghilangkan mesin ketik raksasanya. Ia menatap Akashi dengan bola matanya yang besar itu. Akashi terlihat hanya sebesar bayi kucing di mata Deus.

"Kau akan ku anugerahi sesuatu," ucapnya sambil memutar- mutarkan jari telunjuknya di udara lalu mengarahkannya ke Akashi. "Kau bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan yang menyangkut lingkungan sekitarmu berada,"

Akashi menyiritkan dahinya. "Kau? Memberikan ku hal seperti itu? _Huzakerunda_ ,"

"Kau dapat melihat hasilnya esok pagi. Sekarang kau boleh kembali. Aku sedang sibuk," ujarnya, yang Akashi anggap sebagai usiran.

Keesokan paginya, ketika sedang menyikat gigi, Akashi mendapati ponselnya berdering dua kali. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mendapat sebuah pesan dalam bentuk sebuah file dengan judul 'day 1' pemuda itu menyelesaikan menyikat giginya dan mulai membaca pesan tersebut.

 _(17 mei 2015, 06.05, kamar mandi rumah keluarga._

 _Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku, ternyata itu adalah catatan masa depanku yang pertama._

 _17 mei 2015, 06.30, dapur._

 _Maid yang ayah pekerjakan minggu lalu tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas._

 _17 mei 2015, 08.09, garasi._

 _Walaupun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat, aku berangkat ke sekolah berjalan kaki karena pak A sedang sakit. Bukan masalah besar._

 _17 mei 2015, 08.18, trotoar._

 _Beberapa anak kucing melintasi jalanan saat ramai kendaraan. Untungnya mereka baik-baik saja._

 _17 mei 2015, 08.25, koridor sekolah._

 _Hampir semua perempuan yang kutemui di sekolah menyapa ku dengan senyuman lebar._

 _17 mei 2015, 9.06_

 _Ulangan matematika dadakan. Jawabannya-)_

Saat itu Akashi hanya bisa menyiritkan dahinya bingung. Padahal ia baru saja membuka ponselnya, tapi catatan hari ini sudah rapih tertulis –lengkap dengan format tanggal dan waktunya.

Tadinya Akashi tidak percaya, apalagi dengan catatan yang terakhir itu. Jawaban ulangan pagi ini sudah tertulis dengan rapih. Bisa saja sih, seorang Akashi seijuuro tidak memegang KJ untuk ulangan. Tapi ia ingat –sudah tiga pertemuan pelajaran matematika ia tidak masuk, dan selama itu pula ia tidak membuka buku matematika. Dirinya terlalu terlena dengan persiapan basketnya dalam winter cup (padahal, itu masih lama) yang mengakibatkan ia cepat lelah, otomatis waktu belajar terampas.

Akashi seijuro hanya bisa mengangakat kedua bahunya dan segera bergegas menyiapkan peralatan sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan getaran lagi pada ponselnya.

 _(17 mei 2015, 9.38-)_

Akashi menyiritkan dahinya. Seharusnya catatan bagian ini sudah ada sebelum catatan terakhir datang!

 _(-ada murid baru di kelas)_

Pemuda itu mendengar suara ketukan lembut di pintu kamar mandinya.

"Tuan Muda, baru saja Eiji shirogane-san mampir kerumah dan menitipkan data basket untuk anda. Mau dibaca sekarang, atau saya letakan di meja belajar anda? Oh, dan juga ia menitip pesan untuk tolong dengan amat sangat agar anda bisa menjenguk anaknya sebentar saja. "

"Oh! terima kasih. Letakan saja di meja belajarku. Sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir ke rumahnya sebentar,"

.

.

Future diary

.

.

"Ah, iya benar. Kita kenal karena permainan-sialannya Deus."

Mayuzumi mendengus. "Aku juga kaget ketika aku tahu kau termasuk pemilik catatan,"

Akashi menghentikan permainana solonya. Ia membereskan bidak-bidaknya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah selesai mainnya? Kenapa? Mau pulang?" Akashi menggeleng.

"Apa kau pernah mendapatkan catatan yang telat?" tanya Akashi.

"Oh, maksudnya, mendapatkan catatan, tapi berubah karena mendapatkan catatan yang baru gitu? Oh, masalah itu sih, hari ini mau kutanyakan kepada De-"

"Tidak tidak –bukan itu maksudku," Akashi menggeleng kuat. Dan menunjukan catatannya waktu itu. "Ini, bagian ini. ini juga 'kan hari pertama kau masuk ke sekolah ini,"

Mayuzumi mengambil ponsel Akashi dan menganguk-angguk. "Pas sekali. Nanti kau tanyakan saja dengan Deus. Hari ini ia meminta kita semua untuk datang ke alam dewa."

.

.

Future diary

.

.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi tiba di alam dewa. Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri di atas awan –dan hanya berpijak di lingkaran-lingkaran tembaga, dan total lingkaran tembaga itu ada 12, sesuai dengan total pemilik catatan. Di bagian depan lingkaran juga terpasang plat bertuliskan nomor 1-12 dengan angka romawi. Akashi memiliki nomor plat 1. Semua lingkaran itu disatukan dengan baja dan alumunium yang dilapisi pengilat. Membentuk sambungan yang mirip dengan jaring laba-laba, hanya saja bagian tengahnya kosong –hanya terlihat awan putih. Lingkaran tempat Akashi berpijak terletak disebelah kiri Deus, dan Mayuzumi berada di kiri Akashi. Seluruh tubuh pemilik disensor dengan blok warna hitam samar. Akashi hanya dapat melihat sepasang mata mereka dengan samar.

"Nah," Deus menatap satu persatu wajah pemilik (tentunya karena ia dewa, blok hitam tidak mempan padanya) "Sepertinya semua sudah berada di sini. Untuk pertemuan kali ini, aku memberikan kesempatan bagi kalian untuk bertanya." Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke udara –munculah serentetan layar. "Dan –oh, rupanya _first_ datang juga ke pertemuan kedua kita ini. Semuanya, perkenalkan, sebelah kiriku adalah _first_. Ada sesuatu kesalahan di catatannya waktu itu. Sehingga ia tak dapat datang ke pertemuan pertama kita." Terang Deus. Beberapa pemilik yang mendengar penjelasan singkat Deus tentang Akashi, terlihat menyeringai –namun ada beberapa yang tersenyum tipis sambil berucap 'yoroshiku ne' wow perilaku yang ramah untuk pembunuh.

Pembunuh? Ya.

"Langsung saja kumulai. Akan ku jelaskan sekali lagi peraturan permainan ini. Pertama," Deus memberi jeda. "Yang pasti kalian akan mendapatkan kiriman catatan secara berkala pada alat yang kalian gunakan untuk mencatat." Semua pemilik mengeluarkan catatannya masing-masing. Rata-rata berupa ponsel, namun ada juga yang menggunakan media tradisional.

"Kedua, kalian mengemban sebuah misi di permainan ini, yaitu," _creature_ tersebut lagi-lagi memberi jeda dan memunculka layar hologram kosong di depan wajah menyeramkannya.

"Kalian harus saling membunuh satu sama lain. Dari ke-dua belas pemilik, hanya ada satu yang tetap bertahan hidup." Deus menjentikan jarinya –seketika muncul tulisan yang membentuk 2 kata dengan warna merah –'death end' "Satu pemilik yang berhasil bertahan di permainan ini, akan dianugerahi tahta dewa ruang dan waktu."

"Sepertinya hanya dua peraturan permainan saat ini. Bila ada pertanyaan, kalian bisa mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut."

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Nomor 4. "Aku punya pertanyaan," ucapnya. Dari bayangan dan suaranya, Akashi menebak ia seorang pria yang sepertinya hanya terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua darinya"Aku pernah mendapatkan 10 catatan masa depan sekaligus. Tapi, tak lama kemudian catatan ku berubah –dari mulai waktu, tempat, bahkan isinya. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sebenarnya kalian bisa merubah masa depan. Catatan yang ada pada kalian semua, dibuat 66 hari sebelumnya –kebenaran dari catatan ini adalah, oemutar balikan waktu. Dan kalian, bisa merubahnya hanya dengan melakukan kegiatan yang berlawanan dengan isi catatan kalian," Deus membuat sebuah ilustrasi. "Jikalau kau diramalkan akan mengalami kecelakaan pada waktu 8 tepat di jalan menuju kantor tempatmu bekerja namun kau mengantisipasinya dengan lewat jalan alternative –atau menunggu sampai waktu kecelakaan berlalu, kau selamat."

"Dan, jika kau sudah mendapatkan peringatan berupa tulisan 'Death end', tandanya kau akan segera mati. Rubahlah nasib buruk sesuka kalian –dan hindari kibarannya bendera death end."

Enaknya pertanyaan Mayuzumi-kun sudah terjawab –walau ia belum berbicara sepatah kata pun, batin Akashi. Tapi, mungkin sebenarnya masalahku sama seperti Mayuzumi-kun. Itu hanya perubahan catatan yang biasa.

"Tinggal satu hal yang bisa ku beritahu kepada kalian," ujar Deus. "Jika catatan kalian berubah tanpa sebab, alias kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal pencegahan –namun catatan kalian berubah, itu tandanya, ada orang lain yang memberikan pengaruh kuat pada catatan kalian. Dengan kata lain, ada pemilik catatan selain kalian. Berhati-hatilah. Kunci dalam permainan ini hanya satu. _Survival._ Bertahan hidup." Deus menghapus ilustrasi buatannya dengan sekali kibasan.

"Apa yang terjadi jika ponselku rusak?" sela seseorang gadis (terlihat dari bayangan dan suaranya yang moe)

Deus memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya, kau bisa menebaknya."

.

.

Future diary

.

.

Terlihat Mayuzumi dan Akashi berjalan gontai di koridor dorm mewah Rakuzan. Mereka berdua satu kamar asrama. Latihan basket memang menyita seluruh tenaga. Untung sesekali, Deus mengirimkan minuman penambah energi (yang mereka berdua tidak tahua apa isinya).

"Nee, Mayuzumi-kun, aku masih penasaran kenapa catatan ku suka bertambah sendiri. Seperti terlambat begitu,"

Mayuzumi hanya diam tak merespon dan malah memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Bunyi pantulan bergema di seluruh koridor.

"Yaa aku mana tahu, kalau aku tahu juga sudah kuberi tahu," jawabnya asal. "Masa mau kea lam dewa lagi? Lagipula itu salahmu juga kenapa tidak tanya," Akashi hanya mendengus kecil. "Naa, Akashi. Sekarang pelatih jarang masuk ya,"

"Ah iya. Aku lupa beritahu ya? Rumah keluargaku dekat dengan rumah pelatih. Kalau tidak salah, anak perempuannya yang paling kecil sedang dirawat. Waktu itu saja aku dimintai beliau untuk menemani anaknya dirumah sakit."

"Begitu kah?" balas Mayuzumi singkat. Ia berhenti memantulkan bolanya dan memegang bola basketnya. Ia berhenti berjalan. Akashi yang berjalan di belakangnnya menabrak punggung sang pemuda.

"Ada apa Mayuzu-"

"Ssst!" ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Akashi. "Kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Itu," suara Mayuzumi mulai melemah. ".. kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa!" ulang Akashi. "Sebentar, kucek catatanku dulu," ia membuka ponsel flipnya dan membuka catatan yang telah ia terima sejak tadi.

 _(26 mei 2015, 17.03, gym._

 _Latihan basketnya selesai. Phew. Tapi, pelatih belum masuk juga ke gym. Sepertinya, penyakit anak perempuannya menjadi makin parah._

 _26 mei 2015, 17.07 pm, dorma asrama._

 _Dorm asrama sudah sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa lampu dorm yang baru dinyalakan. Mayuzumi –kun malah memantul-mantulkanbola basketnya._

 _26 mei 2015, 17.21, dorm asrama._

 _Ponselku hampir rusak! Hampir saja.)_

Mayuzumi melirik ke arah catatan Akashi. Ia menyiritkan dahinya. "Ada yang aneh dengan catatanmu."

Akashi memperhatikan catatannya dengan intens. "Iya, kau benar. Intervalnya panjang. Padahal, jarak paling lama antar catatan hanya 10 menit."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk –tak lama ia membulatkan matanya.

"Ada apa mayuzumi-kun?"

"Ssstt! Tajamkan pendengaranmu!" Akashi menurut.

 _Tringg, sreek, tring_.

Mayuzumi menelan ludahnya.

"Itu suara dentingan pisau. Dan di dekat sini tidak ada dapur. Dan satu lagi, walau kamar asrama dilengkapi dengan dapur, dinding asrama dilengkapi dengan peredam suara."

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi. "Menurutmu ini suara darimana?"

Ponsel Akashi bergetar.

 _(27 mei 2015, 17.08 pm_

 _Mayuzumi-kun mengatakan ia mendengar suara dentingan pisau. Aneh sekali,_

 _27 mei 2015, 17.09 pm_

 _Mayuzumi-kun mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sepertinya ada orang yang akan datang kemari! Kami berdua bersembunyi.)_

"Lagi-lagi!" ucap Akashi dan menujukan ponselnya ke Mayuzumi. "Catatan telat!" Iris kelabu Mayuzumi membulat.

"Aku mendengar suara langkahan kaki yang… aneh –firasatku mengatakan begitu." ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke ujung lorong. Ada bayangan samar disana. ".. sepertinya mengarah kemari. Sembunyi!"

Untungnya, disebelah mereka terdapat lemari khusus menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan. Mayuzumi langsung mendorong Akashi masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka berdua sudah seperti ikan sarden kalengan.

Sesekali iris kelabu Mayuzumi mengintip ke arah luar. Ponsel masih berada di genggaman tangannya.

 _Drrt drrt_

"Ah," Mayuzumi membuka ponselnya. "… catatanku berubah Akashi. Apa dengan kita bersembunyi ke dalam lemari ini termasuk pencegahan? Aku tak ya –"

"Ingat apa yang Deus katakan kemarin? Catatan bisa berubah karena kita melakukan tindakan pencegahan. Atau tidak ada seseorang di dekat kita yang memberikan pengaruh kuat pada catatan. Yaitu pemilik catatan lain."

Mayuzumi menyiritkan dahinya. "Kau 'kan juga pemilik lain?"

"Tapi kita hampir selalu melakukan segala hal bersamaan –dan selama itu juga catatan mu atau aku baik-baik saja."

"Seperti takdir." Akashi mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, iris Akashi serasa memancarkan kewaspadaan. "Oh, coba buka catatan yang tadi masuk! Firasatku benar-benar tak enak."

"Oh –iya baiklah." Pemuda itu membuka ponselnya dan seketika membulatkan sepasang irisnya. "Sial banyak sekali catatan yang datang!"

 _(26 mei 2015, 17.09, lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan._

 _Sial sial sial. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku bisa mendengar suara menyeramkan itu di sini! Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi di lemari._

 _26 mei 2015, 17.10, lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan._

 _Sepertinya, seseorang yang memperbunyikan suara menyeramkan itu berjalan kemari. Tadi kulihat ada bayangan di ujung lorong._

 _26 mei 2015, 17.10, lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan._

 _Ternyata benar! Orang itu datang dengan membawa pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya. Apa ia baru saja membunuh orang di sekitar sini? Sepertinya bukan penghuni asrama –asrama sedang sepi untuk sekarang. Wajahnya di tutup dengan masker, sehingga aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu!_

 _26 mei 2015, 17.14, lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan._

 _Gawat! Orang itu menuju ke lemari ini! ia membuka lemari ini! dan yang jelas dia 3_ _rd_ _! ya! Dia 3_ _rd_ _! 3_ _rd_ _membuka lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan tempatku dan Akashi bersembunyi dan menghabisi kami._

 _ **Death end**_ _)_

"Akashi!" Mayuzumi berteriak tertahan. "Bendera death end sudah berkibar di catatanku! Dan kau juga akan mati!"

Akashi membelakan sepasang irisnya. Ia membaca ulang catatan Mayuzumi, lalu melihat arlojinya. "Sekitar 4 menit lagi kita mati."

"Akashi! Kau membuatku makin runyam!"

"Diamlah Mayuzumi-kun! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! Kita buat recana, bagaimana? Tapi sebelumnya, apakah kau mesih membawa bola basket?"

"Um, ini, untung tadi tak ku jatuhkan."

"Sempurna!" ujar Akashi. "Aku akan membutuhkan pertolonganmu."

"Maksudmu kau menjadikan ku tumbal?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Malah kebalikannya. Aku jadi umpannya. Aku akan berdiri di tempat dimana third bisa melihatku. Kau gunakan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis untuk berjalan ke belakang dia. Di waktu yang tepat, kau hantamkan bola ke kepalanya sekuat-kuatnya! Ia mungkin bisa pingsan. Bagaimana? Kita harus menggunakan ide ini jika mau selamat!"

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Mayuzumi langsung mengangguk kuat. "Kuterima idemu. Aku keluar sekarang."

"Jangan!" tukas Akashi cepat. "Nanti saja,"

"Tidak. Makin cepat makin baik. Kita lakukan ini sekarang. Lebih enak kalau orangnya belum ke hadapan kita."

"Oh, takut misdirectionnya tidak mempan ya, seperti waktu itu." Akashi menyidir. "Yasudah sana!"

"Aku diusir?" Mayuzumi mendengus dan membuka pintu lemari perlahan. "Ittekimasu." Bisiknya. Setelah pemuda itu keluar, Akashi membuka ponselnya. Ia sedikit heran, dengan catatan miliknya. Di catatan milik Mayuzumi terulis ia juga akan mati bersama Mayuzumi –namun kenapa bendera death end belum berkibar di ponselnya?

Pemuda itu lekas menutup ponselnya ketika mendengar suara langkahan kaki beralaskan sepatu sol tebal. Third sudah datang. Akashi mempersiapkan dirinya, dan membawa pecahan kaca yang ia temui sebagai alat pertahanan diri.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu lekas keluar dengan gaya arogan dan menantang. Isyarat dari ekor matanya terlihat sangat mantap –sekaligus bersemangat. Mayuzumi yang bersembunyi di salah satu sudut gelap di belakang third menyeringai melihat gaya si tuan muda.

Akashi menatap intens third dari atas hingga ke bawah. Postur badan third tegap dan kelihatan bugar. Wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng, namun Akashi menebak usia third tidak muda lagi karena dirinya melihat serentetan uban di sela rambut rapihnya. Ia juga menggenakan jaket kulit coklat yang terdapat bercak darah di begian depan. Di tangan third tergenggam ponsel kelabu yang familiar.

"Kau." Akashi memasukan pecahan kaca yang tadi ia pegang ke saku celananya. Agak berbahaya, memang. "Pasti third."

Third tertawa dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Akashi dapat membaca gerak bibirnya. Sepertinya mengucapkan nama kecilnya?

"Wah, wah, wah!" seru third dengan nada merendahkan Akashi. "Aku kira, aku bisa mendapatkan lawan yang lebih kuat. Aku terkejut bisa bertemu denganmu, first. Ah –tidak, aku tidak terkejut bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya terkejut bahwa first itu adalah kau, Akashi."

Akashi menyiritkan dahinya. Suara third terdengar aneh –karena ia memakai suara samaran. Dan juga, nada bicaranya seolah-seolah mereka sudah saling kenal dan kaget ketika bertemu di tempat tak terduga. Manalagi ia sudah merendahkan seorang Akashi seijuuro pula.

"Memang, kalau first seperti ini, ada masalah denganmu?"

"Ah, menurutku ada." Jawabnya mantap. "Karena aku kasihan harus membunuh anak sekolahan sepertimu. Kutebak kau anak sekolah menengah atas."

' _Wow, ada yang meremehkan mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? –maksudku, apa yang akan aku lakukan ya?'_ Akashi dapat mendengar sebuah suara membisiki otak kecilnya.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Akashi geram. Ia berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Pemuda yang satu ini sangat tidak suka bila ada yang meremehkan dirinya. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa seperti saat tahun terakhir smpnya, dimana Murasakibara merendahkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku merasa kasihan karena aku harus membunuh orang berbakat sepertimu."

Sepasang lensa bak rubi menyipit. "Kau mengatakan semuanya dengan kata-kata yang mengisyaratkan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Third menundukkan kepalanya, dan sejurus kemudian ia melemparkan pisau berlumuran darahnya ke arah posel Akashi. Dengan sigap Akashi langsung menghindar, namun ponselnya terkena goresan yang lumayan. Untungnya tidak rusak.

' _hampir!'_ batin Akashi. _'dan tidak lama lagi! Penyerangan dari Mayuzumi-kun! Harus dilakukan dengan cepat! Semoga ia tak bisa mengantisipasinya,'_

 _Ttrrsst!_

Akashi dapat mendengar suara khas catatan yang berganti. Tapi, itu bukan miliknya.

Gawat! Batin Akashi berteriak.

"Mayuzumi-kun! sekara–"

BRUUK

"Aku tahu, Akashi! Aku tahu! Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira!"

Mayuzumi dengan cepat memukulkan bola basket yang keras (tentunya karena ia baru beli!) ke kepala third dengan sangat kuat. Third mengaduh kesakitan sembari mengelus kepalanya. Ponsel yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai dan langsung Akashi ambil dan menjauhi third.

"Akashi! Patahkan ponselnya!" seru Mayuzumi lantang.

"Jangan!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Akashi yang sedikit panik, **sedikiiitt** , langsung mematahkan ponsel flip milik third. Dua –tiga detik kemudian, yang terjadi adalah; third berubah menjadi patahan yang sewarna dengan jaket kulitnya, dan ia pun lenyap dalam pusaran kecil. _Instant blackhole_.

Akashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Sedangkan Mayuzumi, ia masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya dan dengan santai mengambil bola basket miliknya.

Ia mendecih. "Hanya segitu saja? Kukira akan lebih menarik."

Akashi menatap Mayuzumi heran. "Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa third menghilang?"

"Ah, ini pasti karena kau tidak datang ke pertemuan pertama. Baik akan kujelaskan." Ucap Mayuzumi. "Deus mengatakan bahwa catatan adalah jiwa kita. Catatan harus bisa dijaga sebaik-baiknya. Bila catatanmu rusak, tidak ada kompromi, kau mati." Jelasnya. "Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau setiap pemilik yang dibunuh mayatnya akan hilang dengan cara seperti itu.."

Akashi masih sedikit kaget –mungkin shock melihat kejadian itu.

"Dan, hei, ku beritahu ya, Akashi," Mazuzumi berucap.

"Di permainan ini hanya akan ada satu pemenang. Salah satu dari kita harus mati."


	2. 2 diaries: Couch, Ninth, and Fourth

**Warning** : standard warning always applied, **Mirai Nikki- universe** , with soo many improve I though. **No yaoi, no pair**. May contain bahasa campuran inside. **Death character** and **Psycho!chara**.Sedikit humor. Sedikit.

 **Disclaimer** : all character belongs to the owner, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. also the cover, belongs to the owner.

 **Author notes** : yang tulisannya ( _begini_ ), alias dikasih kurung dan italic, berarti catatan masa depannya. Mungkin biar lebih mudah kalian nonton mirai nikki dulu- atau liat-liat infonya biar lebih enak.

setelah dipertimbangin, kasih basket dikit kali ya? Temenku yang nyaranin sih. Asu-dahlah. Emang nyanee ngga pernah mikir dua kali sebelum ngepost ff. Author ini labil. Yang penting cerita tetap berjalan.

.

.

.

Akashi dan empat rekan seperjuangannya sedang makan siang di _rooftop_ gedung utama Rakuzan. Hari ini kelas diliburkan cepat, karena para guru sedang rapat. Sementara seluruh murid Rakuzan berteriak kegirangan (tentunya karena mereka bisa terlepas untuk sementara dari tugas sekolah Rakuzan yang amat –ugh), Akashi malah sedikit depresi –memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

'Apakah aku seorang pembunuh?' ia sempat berfikir begitu. Sisi dirinya yang lain juga memperparah pikiran Akashi –dengan dibisikannya kata-kata penurun semangat.

"… Akashi! Hoi Akashi! Kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih? Tampangmu sangat aneh bila melamun."

Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit gelagapan. "Oh, em, tidak, maaf Hayama-san. Aku hanya sedikit melamun. Jadi bisa kau ulangi yang tadi?"

"Cihh, yasudah deh, perkataan ku yang tadi juga tak begitu penting. Lagipula kau kelihatan punya masalah." ia memasang tampang (sok) berpikir. "Kutebak pasti… hm.. ini mudah! Pasti soal basket kan?"

Akashi terkekeh. "Ah iya kau benar Hayama-san" bercanda. Masudnya kau sangat-sangat tidak benar. Aku hanya berfikir tentang _survival game_ yang sedang kujalani. Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati. "Iya aku sangat memikirkan kelangsungan latihan kita."

"Kau memang kapten yang baik, Akashi!" Nabuya menepuk-nepuk punggung Akashi dengan kekuatan gorillanya. Akashi hanya bisa pasrah. "Kau seperti pelatih kedua kita juga! Iya 'kan, Mibuchi!"

Si lekong bernomor punggung 6 itu mengangguk. "Iya. Sei-chan-ku memang pintar! Sini mama peluk nak!" Mibuchi berusaha memeluk Akashi yang duduk di sebelah Hayama namun pemuda itu menghindar dan malah memeluk pemuda pemilik 'dribble-an halilintar'.

Mayuzumi yang dari tadi membaca bukunya dengan anteng dan menyendiri, mulai ikut nimbrung. "Ngomong-ngomong pelatih," ia menutup bukunya. "Aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya. Memangnya beliau kemana?"

"Oh iya. Kau 'kan murid baru si Rakuzan. Pantas saja belum bertemu dengan pelatih. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Padahal biasanya ia rajin ke sini loh," ujar Hayama.

"Sudah tidak masuk dari.. hm.. sepertinya beberapa hari sebelum kau resmi menjadi murid Rakuzan."

"Selama itu?" Mayuzumi sedikit terbelak. "Itu sudah lama sekali! Memangnya ia kemana?"

Nebuya mengangkat kedua bahu besarnya. "Tidak tahu. Terakhir katanya anak perempuannya sakit."

"Mungkin, dia sakit kronis!" ucap Hayama asal dengna berteriak.

"Hush! Kau tidak boleh bicara sepeti itu!"

"Ya lalu bagaimana dong Reo-nee?" gerutu Hayama. "Akashi! Apa kau tahu kemana perginya pelatih? Kau kan ketuanya,"

Akashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terakhir yang kutahu pelatih menemani anak perempuannya yang sakit." Ia menjeda. "Entah kenapa lama sekali."

"Apa kau sudah pernah menjenguk anaknya, Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi.

Akashi mengangguk. "Terakhir aku menjenguk anaknya minggu lalu. Aku tahu rumah sakitnya dimana. Mungkin hari ini aku bisa menjenguknya lagi." Sepasang iris delima Akashi menatap timnya. "Ada yang mau ikut?"

Rekan se-tim intinya apatis dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Akashi menghelas nafas pajang. "… Mayuzumi-kun, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"

Pemuda berhelai _silver_ itu mengagguk sebagai balasannya. Akashi tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Future diary

.

.

.

Akashi memegang sebuah kartu rumah sakit di tangannya. Berwarna putih-biru dengan sebuah _barcode_ dan angka 303 sebagai nomor kamar putri sang pelatih. Sedangkan Mayuzumi, ia membawa keranjang kecil berisikan buah tangan. Pemuda itu sedikit kagum dengan fasilitas rumah sakit ini. Setiap penjenguk dipinjami kartu pass sebagai kunci masuk ke kamar perawat, dan hanya penjenguk yang sudah membuat janji sajalah yang bisa masuk.

Mayuzumi menekan tombol panah ke atas untuk naik lift. Kamar perawatan yang mereka tuju terletak di lantai 3. Mayuzumi kembali kagum dengan lift rumah sakit ini. Bayangkan saja di dalam lift ada TV LCD mini yang berfungsi untuk orang yang terjebak di dalam lift atau pasien yang tiba-tiba kambuh penyakitnya bisa langsung menghubungi dokter. Di ruang tunggu, juga terdapat beberapa TV LCD dengan kabel –yang kebetulan sedang menyiarkan tentang sebuah topik hangat akhir-akhir ini.

Iris kelabu muda Mayuzumi sedikit dipincingkan agar ia dapat membaca dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera di _banner_ kecil TV.

"Mayuzumi-kun, cepat masuk ke dalam lift. Jangan diam begitu."

Sang pemilik nama yang memokuskan pikirannya mencerna tulisan kecil (yang menjadi super kecil karena letak TV yang jauh) yang ia baca. Seketika Mayuzumi terbelak –bukan karena panggilan Akashi yang mengaburkannya, sepertinya karena ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel yang terletak di saku, dan membukanya. Dari gerak-geriknya, Mayuzumi terlihat membuka catatannya.

"Jangan lelet begitu, Mayu –"

Mayuzumi menyela perkataan Akashi. Dengan cepat ia langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol untuk menutup. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini." Ucapnya.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Kukira kau adalah orang yang pintar, Akashi. Cek saja catatanmu. Semoga kau takkan kaget." Tukas Mayuzumi cepat.

Akashi menurut dan dengan cepat membuka catatannya. Dahinya disiritkan.

 _(8 juni 2015, 15.38, lift rumah sakit_

 _Mayuzumi-kun bertindak aneh. Padahal tidak ada apapun._

 _8 juni 2015, 15.39, lift rumah sakit_

 _Tapi sepertinya aku tahu kenapa ia bisa sepanik itu. Ternyata tentang pelaku perampokan dan pembunuhan itu sudah ditangkap. Bukankah itu berita yang bagus._

 _8 juni 2015, 15.44, kamar perawatan putri pelatih_

 _Istri Eiji-pelatih menceritakan alasan mengapa pelatih tidak pernah masuk lagi, itu karena beliau sibuk mencari biaya operasi dan perawatan anaknya yang melebihi gajinya sebagai seorang pelatih selama setengah tahun.)_

"Tidak ada yang aneh de –" ucapan Akashi terputus karena suara statis yang ia kenal.

Catatan masa depan!

 _(8 juni 2015, 15.46, kamar perawatan putri pelatih_

 _Beliau juga memberi tahu pekerjaan sampingan pelatih. Bukan disebut sebagai pekerjaan juga sih. Yang jelas ucapannya membuat kami berdua terkejut. Pelatih kami, adalah pelaku perampok dan pembunuh yang sedang ramai dibicarakan.)_

Akashi terbelak.

"Jadi, ki –kita tetap menjenguk anaknya? Walaupun kita tahu dia adalah anak seorang pembunuh?" tanya Mayuzumi berusaha tenang.

"Untuk ini lebih baik kita lakukan sesuai apa yang tertulis di catatan kita. Mungkin saja nanti akan ada kelanjutannya lagi."

Mayuzumi hanya diam dan mengagguk sebagai tanda setuju. "Kau yang tanggung kalau ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi ya."

"Kau penakut, ya, Mayuzumi-kun"

Pemuda itu mendecak kesal dan menggeleng. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Akashi!"

"Lalu ap –oh. Kau benar." Sambungnya cepat.

"Kita telah membunuh pelatih kita secara tidak langsung, kau tahu. Bagaimana kalau istrinya tahu?"

.

.

.

Future diary

.

.

.

Rupanya, istri pelatih mereka tidak tahu apa-apa sebab suaminya terbunuh.

Padahal, Akashi dan Mayuzumi sudah deg-deg-an dulu. Sangaat takut jikalau beliau mengetahui tentang suaminya itu. Istri sang pelatih juga tidak berbicara banyak, dan juga sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

 _Mungkin juga wajar,_ kata beliau waktu itu _mungkin itu adalah balasan bagi suamiku. Tapi 'kan, ini semua dilakukannya untuk kebaikan anak kami sendiri_.

"Ya," ucap Mayuzumi sembari memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu anggota tim basket yang lain untuk berlatih. "Ucapan beliau waktu itu ada benarnya. Ia juga tidak terlihat terpukul."

"Iya,"balas Akashi. "Sekarang, aku juga tidak pernah menerima pesan terlambat lagi. Sepertinya beliau adalah pemilik catatan yang membuat pesan yang kita terima terlambat… hmm. Tapi aku sedikit tidak yakin,"

"Tidak yakin bagaimana?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Iya. Sepertinya itu bukan catatan terlambat, tapi," Akashi memberi jeda. "Ia mencuri catatan kita."

"Hah? Mencuri?" Sepasang iris Mayuzumi terbelak. "Apa buktinya?"

"Ingat saat kita di dorm?" lawan bicara Akashi mengangguk. "Dorm kita kedap suara. Seharusnya walau kau memantul-mantulkan bola dengan keras, tidak terdengar lah, kecuali orang itu dekat sekali dengan kita."

"Jadi, waktu itu pelatih dekat dengan kita?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Iya. Dia mengetahui dari catatanku yang dicurinya. Memang, bagian yang ia ambil 'tidak sempurna' karena hanya berisikan bahwa kita berdua bersembunyi. Hanya itu. Dan tidak diberi tahu tempat kita bersembunyi. Beliau menyimpulkan tempat kita bersembunyi sendiri. Ia tahu kalau di dorm ini hanya ada lemari tempat menyimpan alat kebersihan."

"Dan pastinya, atau mungkin secara kebetulan pelatih berada di dekat kita, sehingga bisa mencuri catatanmu?" tanya Mayuzumi. Akashi mengangguk.

"Ia mendekati kita perlahan dan sengaja membunyi-bunyikan pisau yang dibawa. Dia tahu kalau kita ingin menghabisinya, jadi kita tidak mungkin mundur. Opsi terakhirnya, sudah jelas kita bersembunyi ke dalam lemari."

"Jadi begitu.." Mayuzumi manggut-manggut. "Tapi, kau tahu dari mana?"

"Hmph," Akashi melempar senyum. "Aku menggunakan logika dan ingatanku saja kok."

Pemuda disebelah Akashi merenggut. "Huh, iya-iya kau memang pintar kok aku tahu."

"Ano…"

Mayuzumi dan Akashi sama-sama menoleh ke arah asal suara.

" _Doukashimasutaka?_ " tanya Akashi sopan.

Sepasang manik delima Akashi menangkap seorang gadis berseragam sekolah lain, dan membawa papan jalan di tangannya. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung berwarna gulali. Dan –dadanya besar. Termasuk dalam kategori sangat –karena menurut Akashi gadis di hadapannya ini seantaran denngannya.

Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Akashi. "Momoi Satsuki _desu_. Aku dari Akademi Touou, manajer klub basket," tangannya dijulurkan.

Akashi membalas uluran tangan Momoi. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku ketua dewan murid di sini. Aku juga kapten basket Rakuzan. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Wah," Momoi melepas jabatan tangan mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku bertemu dengan orang yang tepat?"

"Tepat?" Akashi mengulanginya. "Dalam hal basket?"

Momoi menggeleng. "Dalam hal yang lain, sayangnya." Jawab Momoi.

"Akashi Seijuuro, 'kan?" tanya Momoi. "Atau harus dikatakan kau itu…

–First?"

Baik Akashi maupun Mayusumi sama-sama terbelak.

"Kau.." Akashi menjeda. "Tahu dari mana namaku!"

Momoi terkekeh. "Itu mudah, First." Ucapnya meremehkan. "Catatanku tahu segalanya."

"Tunggu. Jadi kau –"

"Ya." Momoi dengan cepat memotong ucapan Mayuzumi. "Ingat dalam otak kalian, First, Second. Aku adalah Momoi Satsuski. Pemegang catatan nomor Sembilan." Momoi memincingkan matanya. " _I know all of your abilities. You can't escape from my eyes_."

"Akashi," Mayuzumi sedikit menunduk dan berbisik. "Papan yang ia bawa itu, catatannya ya?"

"Sepertinya. Tapi kalau seperti itu bukannya mudah untuk menyerang catatannya?"

"Tidak." Bantahnya. "Ia pasti melindungi catatannya dengan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin ia mengeluarkannya dengan bebas seperti itu."

"Hmm. Tapi apa pelindungnya?"

Mayuzumi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun terputus oleh Ninth. "Hei, orang yang kalian bicarakanmasih ada di sini loh." Momoi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku dapat menyimpulkan apa yang kau rasakan dari catatanku ini loh." Gadis itu memberi sedikit info. "Kalian _terlalu menonjolkan_ fisik kalian."

' _tenang, Seijuro. Tenang. Kau harus bisa mengandalkan otakmu di saat seperti ini.'_

"Tenang saja, Akashi-san, Mayuzumi-san." Ucap gadis itu santai. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh kalian berdua sekarang,"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Ninth. Katakan apa maumu."

"Mau ku?" ulangnya. "Uhmm, kalau kau tanya begitu, First… aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri kok."

" _Masaka_." Ucap Mayuzumi geram. "Jangan main-main. Aku dapat membaca gerak-gerik mu."

Akashi tercekat. "Mayuzumi-kun, ada ap –"

"Eeehh?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada mengeluh. "Kau sudah tahu ya, aku mau apa?"

Mayuzumi memincingkan matanya.

"Hiii, kau menyeramkan, Mayuzumi-kun." Momoi pura-pura ketakutan melihat pincingan mata Mayuzumi. "Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kau berdua. Aku telah mengatur beberapa peralatan menjadi tempat permainan."

Akashi mendekati Mayuzumi dan berbisik di telinganya. _'gadis ini gila. Kau punya ide untuk mengakalinya?'_

Pemuda bersurai silver itu hanya menggeleng sebagai balasannya. "Baiklah, aku ikut permainanmu."

"Eh?"

Momoi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih! Permainannya cukup mudah. Misi kalian adalah mencari tujuh kunci kelas yang berisikan teman-teman kalian. Aku menyembunyikannya di cakupan sekolah ini kok, tenang saja. Cari sampai dapat, ya? Kalau perlu terbang atau menyelam, silahkan saja! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Apa maksud petunjuk itu! Kami mempertaruhkan nyawa kami sendiri di permainan ini? Sebenarnya berapa kali nyawa kami harus dipertaruhkan? Lebih baik aku keluar!"

Akashi menahan tangan Mayuzumi. "Mayuzumi-kun, jang –"

"Secara pribadi, aku tidak peduli. Mau kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa dua kali, sungguh, aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya sangat santai. "Oh iya, jangan coba-coba kabur. Ingat, aku memiliki sandera yang banyak."

Mayuzumi dan Akashi sama-sama bertukar pandangan. _Kita tidak punya pilihan lain_.

.

.

.

Future diary

.

.

.

"Mayuzumi-kun!"

Momoi memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi baru saja berjalan keluar dari _gym_ sekitar 10 meter, namun, 'permainan' yang Momoi buat telah dimulai. Pepatah yang mengatakan 'jangan nilai buku darisampulnya' sangat berlaku. Yang paling penting, bagaimana juga bisa gadis itu mengatur segala perangkap menyeramkan ini sendirian dan juga dengan waktu yang singkat?

"Mayuzumi-kun! Bertahanlah! Aku harus mencabut anak panah ini –"

Kaki kanan Mayuzumi tertusuk anak panah sepanjang 15 senti. Memang tidak panjang, namun luka yang dibuatnya lumayan panjang dan tentunya tetap terasa sakit.

Tangan Akashi ditepis. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Biar aku saja sendiri." Ia menelan ludah kecil, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mencabutnya. Mayuzumi memekik tertahan. Darah dengan volume yang lumayan mengucur.

Akashi langsung bertindak. Ia langsung melepas kaus yang dipakainya, dan menyobeknya dengan sekali sentakan. Kaki Mayuzumi ia tekan-tekan sebentar, baru ia perban perlahan.

"Mayuzumi-kun. Ini gila. Sepertinya lebih baik kita tidak menjalankan permainan ini. Lebih baik kita kabur saja."

"Tidak." Bantah Mayuzumi. "Tidak bisa begitu. Ingat, Momoi menyandera teman-teman kita. Kau mau mereka semua menjadi korban?"

Akashi menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi, kita tidak boleh mati sekarang!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. "Fokus! Fokus! Fokus!"

Mayuzumi hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi sekitarnya. Saat pandangannya terhenti ke arah atap gudang, pemuda itu langsung menyeringai.

"Hei, Akashi. Dinginkan kepalamu. Aku mau kau naik ke atap gudang."

Alis Akashi disiritkan. Ia menoleh terlebih dahulu ke atap gudang, dan tersenyum senang.

" _Sasuga,_ Mayuzumi-kun. Kita butuh enam lagi."

.

 **Mobil kepala polisi Sektor Rakuzan**

"A-ano, ketua. Kau yakin, kita semua hanya perlu menunggu di luar? Tidak perlu memerintahkan agar beberapa polisi masuk ke dalam? Aku ti –"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Potong seseorang yang memiliki suara yang berat. "Aku punya ide yang lebih brilian. Tenang saja. Kita jalani ide ini tiga puluh menit lagi. Kau, beritahu saja terlebih dahulu kepada yang lain untuk bersiap-siap."

Pemuda yang tadi melapor mengangguk. Dari kalimatnya tadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah anak buah dari polisi bersuara berat itu.

"Baiklah ketua! _Shitsure_ ,"

'Ketua' hanya mengangguk dan membuka ponsel flipnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik-ngetikan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Cih. Satsuki, kau sudah menampakan diri, ya,"

.

"Akashi. Gadis itu sepertinya memiliki catatan yang hebat." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Kau juga berfikir begitu?" tanyanya. "Hmm, dari cara bicaranya tadi kepada kita, dapat disimpulkan bahwa catatan yang dia punya dapat mengetahui kondisi fisik kita.."

"Memangnya, dia tidak bisa melihat mental kita? Tadi kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Dia bisa tahu kondisi psikis kita."

"Tidak." Akashi menggeleng. "Momoi bisa tahu karena ia mengamati gerak-gerik kita." Jelas Akashi. "Padahal aku yakin, wajah kita berdua sudah sangat datar."

"Sepertinya akan sangat susah ya, mengalahkan gadis ini…" Mayuzumi menghela nafas. "Cih, ngomong-ngomong, kunci terakhir ini susah sekali didapat."

"Susah sekali ya.. padahal kita sudah memutari sekolah ini."

Rakuzan yang luasnya tidak main-main, sudah diputari oleh mereka berdua dalam setengah jam. Yang mengejutkan, mayoritas seluruh sudut sekolah ini sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai jebakan. Akashi mendapatkan beberapa luka kecil di tubuhnya –dan yang paling parah bahunya sedikit retak. Mayuzumi tidak kalah parah lagi. Setelah luka-luka kecil dan tusukan anak panah di betisnya, punggungnya mendapatkan cakaran benda tajam yang mirip seperti cakaran kucing raksasa.

Mayuzumi memutar-mutar enam kunci warna perak. Tiga kunci bertuliskan angka satu, dua kunci bertuliskan angka dua, dan kunci terakhir tiga.

"Sepertinya, kunci yang kita cari terakhir ini kelas tiga deh." Ucap Mayuzumi. "Yaah, jadi dua kunci yang di lantai tiga ya."

"Iya…" balas Akashi yang sedang melamun. Tak lama, ia terbelak. "itu dia!"

"Eh? Itu dia apa, Akashi? Menurutmu kunci terakhir ada di lantai teratas?"

Akashi menggeleng sebagai balasannya. "Kita 'kan sudah menggeledah lantai teratas juga." Ucapnya. "Ingat apa yang dikatakan Momoi? 'kalau perlu terbang atau menyelam, silahkan saja'. Itu dia petunjuk utamanya!"

"Hmm," Mayuzumi mulai berpikir. "Kalau dijabarkan secara paksa, mungkin maksud dari terbang itu lantai teratas, sementara menyelam itu.. kolam?"

"Ya! Kita ke gym ke ruang ganti sekarang."

"Ruang ganti? Kenapa tidak langsung ke kolam saja?"

"Kita obati terlebih dahulu kakimu. Sepertinya makin parah. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa masuk ke kolam lewat pintu utama. Sekarang masih musim semi, kolam belum dibuka. Dan ada jalan tembus dari ruang ganti pria ke kolam renang."

.

.

.

Future diary

.

.

.

Pengorbanan mereka berdua sejauh ini tidak sia-sia.

Kunci terakhir ada di dasar kolam renang sedalam lima meter. Tidak masalah. Lagipula, kolam mereka _indoor_ jadi suhu airnya terjaga.

Tapi mereka masih mempunyai satu masalah besar.

Kunci yang terletak di dasar itu dilindungi dengan kotak kaca yang memiliki kunci. Dengan kejelian mata Mayuzumi, ia mengira bahwa kaca itu tidak bisa dipecahkan begitu saja.

"Itu.. seperti kaca yang biasa dijadikan interior. Kaca keras yang tahan walau dipijaki puluhan orang. Kaca metalik, _tempered glass_ , apalah itu."

"Kira-kira, berapa total lapisannya?"

"Hah? Tunggu sebentar…" Mayuzumi memincingkan matanya. "Aku tidak yakin, sebenarnya. Sepertinya, masing-masing satu lapis kaca dan polycarbonate."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Beberapa peluru, tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Iya. Menggunakan beberapa peluru bisa peca – _matte_. Apa maksudmu?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Aku tidak memiliki satupun pistol. Di Jepang 'kan dilarang." Ucapnya. "Sebagai gantinya, sepertinya ketapel bisa digunakan."

"Kukira… aduh." Mayuzumi mengelus surainya. "Yaa, walau daya penghancurnya tidak sekuat peluru sih. Tapi itu bisa juga. Jadi, pakai batu?"

"Iya, aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Aku yang menyelam."

"Ya. Baiklah. Aku tentunya tidak karena ada luka panah di kakiku ini 'kan."

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin menerjunkan orang yang sedang terluka ke lapangan. Doakan kacanya dapat pecah ya."

"Ah, tentu saja."

.

 **Gym, 45 menit kemudian.**

" _Ara_ , kalian selamat."

Momoi berbalik badan dan megucapkan ucapan selamat datang pada 'teman' barunya yang sudah menyelesaikan ' _mini game_ ' buatannya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi sama-sama menyiritkan dahinya. Mereka berdua berusaha menstabilkan pernapasan setelah marathon tiga lantai. Sambil, menelan rasa geram.

"Kau.. telah mempermainkan kami." Ucap Akashi geram. "Kau meminta kami mencari tujuh kunci yang kau bilang kunci kelas teman kami yang kau sandera."

"Tapi, kau hanya menyandera tujuh teman kami, dan mereka semua berada di kelas 3-3 semua." Imbuh Mayuzumi cepat. " _Kisama._ "

"Second, jangan terlalu jahat, kumohon." Ucap Momoi datar sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Setidaknya, aku mengharapkan kalimat seperti 'Hebat! Bisa merancang perangkap seperti itu dengan cepat! _Sasuga_ Ninth!'. _Ill flatter_."

"Dasar licik!"

"Tidak licik. Hanya saja, jika aku mengatakan 'cari satu kunci saja' sementara aku terlanjur menebarkan banyak kunci di sini. Ujung-ujungnya kalian berdua tetap mencari semuanya bukan?" jelas Momoi. Ia mendesah lemas. "Aaaah, kukira kalian bisa terbunuh di perangkapku."

First dan Second terbungkam. Momoi juga berhenti berceloteh tidak jelas. Suasana dan atmosfer di sekeliling mereka hening. Terlampau hening. Yang kemudian dipecah oleh suara letusan pistol yang melewati celah antara Akashi dan Mayuzumi, meretakkan tembok belakang mereka.

"Kalau begitu," Momoi membuka suara. Di tangannya terdapat pelontar peluru yang nyaris mengenai First. Suara peluru yang kembali mengisi terdengar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, _for sure_."

Pelatuk secara perlahan mulai ditarik.

"Satsuki! Ini sekolah orang, _teme_! Jangan buat keributan di sini!"

Gadis-yandere bersurai pink itu seketika terkejut. Ia menoleh ke asal suara. Sepasang irisnya lansung berbinar.

"Dai-chan! _Hisasiburi! Aitakatta!_ "

.

.

.

Future diary

.

.

.

"Yo, _futari tomo_. _Ore wa_ Aomine Daiki. Kepala polisi sektor Rakuzan. Aku ke sini untuk menangkap Ninth."

" _Taskaru_. Terima kasih, Aomine-san."

"Ahh, itu terlalu kaku, sungguh." Aomine menggaruk surai biru gelapnya. "Panggil nama kecil juga tidak masalah. Sebenarnya, aku masih kuliah. Jadi biar akrab panggil namaku saja." Tambahnya sembari memukul pelan pundak Momoi. "Heh, kau, sudah berapa banyak masalah yang kau buat di sini?"

"Dai-chan kau terlalu jahat. Apa ini ucapan selamat datang padaku setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu?"

Aomine mendecih. "Kau juga sejak kapan jadi… memancarkan aura _yandere_ seperti ini?"

Momoi terdiam, lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. " _Himitsu_."

"Terserahlah." Ucapnya asal. "Oh ya, aku juga bertugas untuk menjaga kalian berdua. Dari _segala_ hal."

"Segalanya? Contohnya?"

"Ya yang jelas _segala_ nya." Balas Aomine cepat-cepat. "Ya, baiklah segitu saja ya, perkenalannya. Kalau begitu, aku akan menyeret pink ini sekarang. Terima kasih."

Pergelangan tangan Momoi ditarik oleh Aomine –yang langsung di tepisnya.

" –kau!"

"Sebentar, Aomine-kun." Ucap Momoi sedikit membentak. Ia merogoh kantung jaketnya, dan menjulurkan beberapa plastik berisikan bubuk. Lebih tepatnya, menyodorkan kepada Akashi.

"Akashi-san, tadi kau 'kan yang menyelam?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu bertanya deh. Dengan melihatku basah begini kau –"

"Ambil ini." Gadis itu menyelanya. "Aku telah menaburkan beberapa racun ke air kolam. Minum ini sehari sekali."

Akashi melihat ke arah plastik di tangan Momoi dengan curiga. Ninth yang melihatnya menghela nafas pendek. Mendekati Akashi dan memberinya paksa.

"Ini. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati sekarang. Aku ingin kau mati benar-benar dengan tanganku." Ucapnya –tanpa disangka-sangka ia tersenyum tulus. "Jadi, jangan mati dulu, ya. Kau juga Second. Maaf untuk kakimu."

" _Osoi_!" pergelangan tangan Momoi langsung ditarik Aomine paksa. "Daa, kalian berdua. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!"

"Ha-hai.." balas Akashi.

"Heeh," Mayuzumi mulai membuka suara ketika Ninth dan Aomine pergi. "Tidak disangka cewek pink itu bisa tersenyum tulus seperti itu."

Akashi mendelik. "Kau, menyukainya ya? Karena disenyumi?"

"Cih, tentu saja tidak. Mana bisa aku menyukai cewek haus darah seperti itu."

"Ya itu tidak penting juga sih. Bukan urusanku juga kalau kau menyukainya." Ucap Akashi. "Juga, tidak kusangka ternyata Fourth adalah seorang polisi."

"Fourth ya…" Mayuzumi memejamkan matanya. Seketika ia terbelak. "Apa? Fourth? Adalah polisi yang tadi? _Uso_!"

"Hah? Kukira kau sudah tahu itu dari awal!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya! Kau kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"Cih! Kalau aku mengatakannya di awal, pasti kau akan bilang seperti ini; 'aku sudah tahu' atau 'aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membaca keadaan, bodoh'! ya lebih baik aku diam saja 'kan!"

"Kalau si…"

"Aomine."

"Ya! Kalau si Aomine itu adalah Fourth, atas dasar apakau bisa menebaknya?"

"Kau itu sangat terlihat dari bayangan hitam yang membentuk postur tubuhnya. Lalu, sewaktu dia alam dewa, Aomine tidak melepas topi polisinya yang memiliki lambang timbul yang sangat tercetak." Jelas Akashi sembari menunjuk kepalanya. "Dari situ aku membuat kesimpulan kalau Fourth itu dia." Tambahnya. "Tapi polisi itu sedikit bodoh, ya. Sepertinya, alasan ia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya yang sebenarnya untuk mengejutkan kita suatu hari nanti. 'Aku adalah Fourth!' sambil tertawa. begitu."

"Ah…" Mayuzumi menghempaskan dirinya ke _bench_. "Benci kau. Dan otakmu."

Akashi tersenyum. "Second-san bertindak seperti anak kecil rupanya."

.

.

.

Future diary

.

.

.

 **Footnote** doumo minna~ terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca sampe ke footnotenya segala~ tehee~ semoga chapter yang kali ini memuaskan yaa.

Sebisa mungkin nyanee mau buat catatan dan acara 'bunuh-bunuhan' pemilik pure dari otak nyanee semua. Dan, nyanee sedikit bingung ini, jadi bantuin yaa. Tolong jawab pertanyaan ini: 1). **lebih baik ada genderbend chara atau tidak?** Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya emang belum penting untuk saat ini sih, tapi ini biar nyanee enak nentuinnya 2). **Sad/ happy end?** Dan-dan-dan, ini yang terakhir. Sumpah. Pertanyaan terakhir ini mengganggu benak nyanee 3). **MOMOI OOC YA? OOC YA? HUEEE.**

Ekhm. Udah itu aja. Udah kepanjangan soalnya. Saatnya balas review~

 **Kimhyunsun58** dan **Akaverd20** dan **Uchiha Kriya** terima masih! ;) ini chapter 2nya~ semoga suka yaa

 **crimxson** mereka jangan bunuh-bunuhan nih? Hmm, tadinya aku mau buat mereka berdua bunuh-bunuhan di sini, terus ada yang ma –/Hoi ehe aku usahain mereka gabakal bunuh-bunuhan deh ;)

 **Kei** KAMU BELI LN DIMANA. #SalahFokus baguslah kalau kalimatnya mudah dicerna. Mayuzumi berasa mau ngebunuh Akashi? Berati Mas Mayu-ku yandere. Kamu ooc mas/hoi. Di chapter ini setelah nyanee baca ulang, dia ngga yandere lagi kok~ mwehehehehe. Jangan-jangan, mas bokushi pindah ke tubuhnya bang mayu!? THEEDAXXKKSSS

.

See you entah kapan! *nangis*


End file.
